Field Trip
by RachelGleek
Summary: What if there was no such thing as Glee Club in Mckinley? How would the glee kids become friends, how would relationships form, or break? How about a field trip? AU, several couples but mainly Finchel. Very loosely based on 'Camp Rock'. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! **

**YAY! **

**This is my new story, it's kind of confusing and AU, but it explains it all in this prologue**

**Anyway, enjoy and review please! **

**Field Trip- Prologue,**

**Finn, **

"Finn!" Carole called from the very bottom of the stair case. "Get up!"

"Idonwanna..." Finn grumbled, rolling over and smushing his face in the pillow.

"C'mon, Finny! You don't wanna miss Washington do you?" She cracked the door slightly open.

"Ugh," He sat up a little too fast, causing his head to whirl.

"Don't you want to see the pretty little girls in their bathing suits?"

Finn closed his eyes tightly and imagined Rachel Berry in a bikini. Too bad she wasn't his; she was beautiful, talented, smart and kind. He was brought back by the smell of cookies. "Why look at what isn't mine?"

"I don't know, make it yours?" She suggested, holding the choc chip cookies in her face.

"The one I want isn't...available..." he mumbled awkwardly, biting the soft cookie.

"Who? Is it that blonde girl? I heard she broke things off with that poor disabled boy...is it that Latino cheerleader?"

"No, not Santana or Quinn..."

"Can you please put your poor mum out of her misery?"

Finn grunted and shoved another cookie in his mouth, "If I get up can I get out of this conversation?"

"Fine"

Mum's are annoying.

**Rachel, **

"Sweetie, time to get up!" Leroy called lightly, his deep voice floating up the stairs and into Rachel's room.

"I am, daddy." Rachel slipped on her favourite dark wash, slim fitted jeans. Her light pink tank floated around her petite figure and she finished it off with a thin grey cardigan wrapped around her torso.

She bounced down the stairs and pecked her dads on the cheek. "Excited?"

She shrugged, turning on the blender, "Nothing to special."

"Washington's a great cite, you'll have a ball!" Leroy exclaimed.

Hiram sighed slightly and shifted in his seat uncomfortably and looked up from his paper, "Look sweetie, we know your sharing a room with Quinn and she is responsible, but you are in a hotel alone with boys and..."

Rachel cut her father off, "I have a boyfriend, dad."

He sipped his Mocha slowly, "That's what we are worried about..."

"Don't worry dad, Noah won't try anything with teachers around." Rachel reassured her dad with a sigh, she was sick of these awkward 'responsibility' conversations.

"If you're sure..."

"I am, Noah is perfectly responsible!"

Puck's POV,

It was a stupid idea to get drunk the night before the field trip.

But Mike and Sam had a party, I couldn't resist!

Stupid kill joy Finn stayed home with his mommy. Ugh, sometimes I swear he is a 6 year old in a 16 year olds body.

Anyway, so now U have a killer head ache and a bruise on my nose, the sound of the door opening is so loud, like I'm watching a horror movie where the door creaks open slowly and the evil killer comes in...

"Noah, GET UP!" My mum shouts.

I don't answer; I still can't get over how loud the door is.

"NOAH?" She throws a pillow at my face.

Ah god, did she have to yell! The sound was still ringing in my ears, "Shut up, ma"

She smacked me over the head, "UP, NOW!"

"I'll get up in a second!" I shouted, throwing the pillow back.

It knocked the tea cup over and the hot liquid went flying everywhere, my mum started shouting and whatever.

It was giving me horrible pain and the bruise on my nose was only getting bigger...

Long story...

"GET UP!"

She slammed the door again, ugh, did she fire a damn gun?

I slumped out of bed, flopping onto the floor.

As I was about to get dressed, I looked out my window over the road and saw that Quinn had her curtains open and was getting dressed.

She's super hot and I have liked her for a while, but I have a Girl Friend.

I really like Rachel, sure, I have never told her I loved her, but I think she knows it is just not my thing.

I wonder if she loves me. Is it not her thing?

Whatever.

Anyway, I better turn around before I see anything.

**Santana's POV, **

God I'm hot.

**Quinn, **

Quinn quickly shoved her blinds closed, she was pretty sure Puck wouldn't have looked through. She grabbed her phone and texted her best friend.

Hey, you up? –Q

Rachel texted back immediately,

Yes, I am, good morning Quinn, how are you? –R

Ok, it's going to be awkward sharing a hotel with Artie after the break up –Q

C'mon Quinn, move on! He has! Did you see him and Tina talking last night at the party? Brittany is always pushing his chair! –R

Well there may be someone I like-Q

WHO?-R

He's dating Santana though-Q

Oh! Sam?-R

Kinda-Q

This field trip will be a good chance to get close to him.-R

Yes I guess, seeya at the airport-Q

You too, hun! Bye xx-R

Quinn quickly shoved her phone closed and sighed.

She really thinks she likes Sam, but it might just because she needs a popularity boost after being with Artie.

Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes etc, aren't really un-popular, just not REALLY popular...they like performing.

So do Quinn and Rachel. Rachel doesn't think so, but she has an amazing voice.

They both are just good looking enough to be in the popular group with the jocks and also into drama and performing, so Rachel got a boyfriend on the football team.

Quinn also had a bit of a crush on someone other then Sam...

_**Flashback, Quinn's POV, **_

_I had a big determination inside me. I was going to ask him out. _

_I stormed down the hall at full pace toward his locker. _

_Then I saw Rachel leaning against Puck's locker, his lips connected with hers. _

_It broke my heart. _

_But, I couldn't hurt my best friend. _

_Feeling lonely, I made my way over to Artie. He is so sweet and really cute. _

**End. **

We went out for a few months until Rachel and Puck had a huge fight at the party last night, I dumped Artie.

I went to tell him how I felt, and then I saw Rachel nursing Puck with a bruised nose.

Life sucks.

**Sam, **

Sam felt horrible.

Ever since Sam met Rachel he realised that she was so small and fragile and needed some protection. He had taken on this protective older brother role (This might seem random, but will be used later in the story).

Puck was one of his best friends, but when Puckleberry got together he held a grudge over Puck for months, it took so long to realise his little girl was growing up.

God he sounded like her father, she didn't need any more of those.

Anyway, last night, when Puck was drunk he told Rachel her nose was slightly too big for his tastes.

So he punched him in the face.

He also felt this way about Quinn, but it was a little deeper. It was like Rachel was his family, but he wanted Quinn to be more.

Ugh, life is CONFUSING.

**Artie's POV, **

Quinn and I broke up yesterday, which really sucks.

So much happened at that stupid party!

Rachel and Puck fought.

Quinn and I broke up.

Sam punched Puck in the nose.

Sam and Santana got together.

Rachel, being the nice girl she is, forgave him.

Quinn left looking heartbroken.

I always knew she had a thing for Puck, but she also gravitated to Sam in a weird way...did they even notice it?

He noticed Finn did that a lot with Rachel, weird...

But she and Puck seemed happy enough.

**Finn's POV, **

I really don't wanna go!

**Rachel's POV, **

I hate lying to my dads; of course Noah is going to try something.

**Puck's POV, **

God, my head KILLS.

**Santana's POV,**

Is there anyone hotter than me?

**Quinn's POV, **

Sam, Puck, Sam, Puck, Sam, Puck...

**Sam's POV**

Why did I have to throw that stupid party, I don't even wanna go on this trip!

**Artie POV, **

I see everyone, time to go into the airport...

**A/N: **

**So there is the prologue! **

**It might seem a little useless, but it's important for getting to know the characters! For example we learned...**

**Finn likes Rachel. **

**Rachel is with Puck.**

**Puck likes Quinn. **

**Quinn likes Sam and Puck. **

**Sam and Santana are dating. **

**Sam is protective of Rachel and likes Quinn. **

**Artie previously dated Quinn. **

**And most importantly...**

**Santana thinks she is hot ;) **

**So until next time, I don't have a cool signing off quote! **

**SO REVIEW! OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE! **

**I have lots of ideas, one even happened to my friends on my camp. **

**Honesty. Respect. Dance-those are the foundations of the Berry family-Rachel Gleek. **

**Like my signature? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Very sorry. I have taken so long with this. I recently got an exchange student, so I was a bit busy…

Anyway, I got a record number of reviews last chapter, looks like the emails payed off

First Finchel interaction, very fluffy-

**Chapter 2: **

Finn stumbled thorough the doors of the airport, bags in tow.

"Hey, mate." He turned to see Sam wave limply, before his giant lips were taken over by Santana's.

Ugh, Finn turned away quickly, sick of their PDA already. After going through security, he went to go to the lounge and sit with the others.

A grin spread across his face as he spotted Rachel, but no Puck. Fantastic.

Trying to seem like he did it subconsciously, he collapsed into the seat beside her, throwing his arm over the back of hers.

She looked up from her phone screen, which she was tapping at furiously, a smile on her beautiful face. "Hello Finn"

A normal person would say 'Hey', but she wasn't like everyone else. She was special, amazing. A georgeous, talented (He had seen her act, but never sing or dance.), kind hearted girl like her shouldn't be with someone like Puck.

She continued to stare at him with her big, brown eyes he could get lost in, "Finn?"

Finn snapped out of his daze, blushing furiously, "Sorry….h…h…h…how are you?"

Rachel laughed at his stumbling, not realising the reason behind his nervousness, "I'm alright. Head hurts a little, you?"

Finn ran his hands through his hair, "Im alright, why does your head hurt?"

Rachel sighed, fidgeting and tapping at her phone.

What are you doing, you're not talking to me! –Q

Talking to Finn-R

Ooh, La, La! Be there in 10 mins, max!-Q

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the adorable and awkward boy in front of her, "Puck's party."

Finn was surprised, "I didn't see you as the drinking type."

"I'm not. I didn't drink, just a headache from all the noise!"

"Yeah…."

"I didn't see you there…

"I wasn't there, I was at home…uh, working out" he lied.

Rachel saw right through him and giggled, "Right. Well you missed loads of stuff!"

"FB filled me in….Sam and Santana are together, Sam punched Puck for some reason, Artie and Quinn broke up…" Finn was interrupted by Rachel,

"Sam punched Puck because of me," She mumbled, nervously.

Again, Finn was surprised, his eyes widened and he went green with jealously, "Sam likes you?"

"No, he feels like he needs to protect me, like an older brother." She explained.

He nodded in understanding, returning to normal colour, "Why did he punch Puck then?"

"Puck was drunk and said I have a big nose." She squeaked quietly, obviously covering her nose with her phone.

Ugh, one more reason to not deserve her. How could he say something like that to someone so…perfect?

He pulled the phone away, "Don't worry, you look perfect."

They stared into each others eyes, getting lost within them. Just as Rachel was about to answer, an arm slung itself around Rachel's shoulder.

Finn looked up to glare at Puck, he totally ruined there moment!

"Hey babe." Puck was looking at Finn curiously, wondering why he had been staring into Rachel's eyes earlier.

Rachel stood up to look at Puck.

"Hi sweetie," Rachel placed a hand on the side of his face, pulling his face down to hers.

Finn figured the kiss would be 2 seconds at the most…

10 seconds.

20.

50!

2 MINUTES!

Finn cleared his throat and Rachel's cheeks flushed red as she moved away from her boyfriend. She removed her hands from his neck, but he kept one arm around her waist.

Finn and Puck basically had what could only be called a death stare contest.

Rachel looked up at Puck, her eyes round with worry and innocence, "what's wrong, Noah?'

"Uh, nothing…" he sat down on the seat next to Finn and patted his lap, "Comere"

She hoped gladly into his lap, resting her head on his chest.  
>Finn wanted to barf.<p>

Later,

Quinn came running through the gates, puffing and pushing through the crowd. "IM HERE! RACH!"

Rachel giggled, rolling her eyes at her best friend, "Yeah, I can see that…"

She laughed and heaved into the chair next to her, "What's up girlfriend?" (Wink, wink, Amelia ;))

"Not very much, Noah has gone to fetch me some salad. Finn was going to and they basically had a race for the Sumo-Salad over there."

Quinn looked over and laughed at the shoving boys, "He likes you."

"Noah, well…you know, we're dating, so I hope so." Rachel responds cluelessly. Looking at her confused.

"No, Finn, obviously…"

"What? NO!" Rachel tries to deny it, but Quinn swears she sees her smile.

"Yes, he does. Every can tell."

"I highly doubt it. Why on earth would he?" Rachel asks self consciously.

Quinn sighs, "You need to get over this Rach, and you are beautiful. Haven't you realised you have a BF and a guy with puppy eyes for you? EVERYONE LIKES YOU!"

Tears prickle at the corner of Rachel's now wide eyes, "Thanks Quinn, you are the bestest friend ever."

"Wow. You love me enough to not use proper words, im speechless" Quinn laughs.

**Finn POV, **

Dammit, she's hugging Quinn. More competition.

Wait, what?

Quinn's a girl.

God, im jealous of a girl.

That's un healthy….

**End of POV, **

On the plane,

**Quinn's POV, **

_Puck's breath tickled my neck, sending chills down my spine._

"_I love you…" He breathes, watching my expression. _

_I turn around to find him standing behind me, his words obviously sincere. _

"_But…Rach…" _

_Puck stepped closer, "I don't care about her, only you…" _

_Just as his lips were about to touch mine….._

"_Quinn!" _

"Rachel?" Quinn mumbled sleepily, her eyes blurred. She could just make out the plane setting around her.

"Sorry, but the girl wanted to know if you want some soda?" Rachel looked up pointedly at the stewardess.

"Sorry, no thanks…"

"And you?" The stewardess asked, turning to Rachel.

"I want to, but I should watch my figure. No more soft drinks…" Rachel pouted slightly.

Finn, hearing all this from behind, quickly ordered a coke-zero.

"For you." He said, handing the coke through the seat to Rachel.

She gave him her giant and dazzling grin, "Thanks Finn! You're so chivalrous!"

"Thanks, I think…"

Puck just glared at the both of them.

**A/N: **I know this is shorter then the prologue, but truthfully, I cant write well on a computer and I wrote the last one on my IPOD.

This chapter is basically pure fluff, because Im still setting the tone for the story.

Next chapter the real storyline begins, and this might turn into something loosely based on the Disney Movie Camp Rock, but don't give up on me.

Please review if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So it starts to get a little bit camp rockish in this chapter! I don't know anything about Washington, so don't hate on mmme! You'll see some things u recognize!

Also, soz about the delay! My usual inspiration is sick

**Chapter 3: **

Washington was EPIC.

Just from the plane ride, Finn could tell he would love it here.

Though he was slightly confused when they boarded another small plane after arriving and flew away from the airport.

What he was welcomed to was NOT what he expected.

Is there even a place like this IN Washington?

Apparently so…

It looked oddly dry, considering the amount of rain the usually get (Got my info from Twilight!). There was also a beautiful lake in the centre of all the cabins and halls.

'Welcome to Camp Rock!" The banner read at the entrance.

Puck gasped and turned to his Spanish teacher, "What the hell is this Mr Shue?"

"This, Noah, is the arts. We have almost NONE at Mckinley! Principal told me if I can have you jamming with each other by the end of the fortnight, we can have funding for the arts!"

Rachel and Quinn quealed with delight and the football players groaned.

"I thought this was Washington DC, like where Osama or whatever lives…" Puck grumbled.

"OBAMA sweetie," RRachel corrected, laughing quietly and his mistake. "This is fantastic idea Mr Schue!

He beamed at the little brown haired girl, "Thanks Rachel! Glad someone likes my idea!"

Kurt picked up a grain of sand, scrunching his nose in disgust. "Why is it so…dry? Isn't Washington supposed to be wet?"

"Well yes, but this was the only camp available on such short notice, so just deal with it!"

Mr Shue snapped, getting annoyed with his complaining students.

"So, where are our cabins?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I'll explain everything…but, uh, we aren't the only school here."

"Sweet." Artie loved meeting new people.

A perky looking instructor bounced up to the group, "Welcome to Camp Rock! I'm Holly Holiday!"

"Hello Ms Holiday." Will greeted her with a handshake, clearly transfixed by her 100 watt smile.

"Ms Holiday is my mum! Call me Holly! And you are ca-ute!"

A few students cleared their throats and the two adults quickly stepped away from each other.

"OK! Here are your bunk houses! Warning, some people will be new! You won't know em! Oooh, scary! Ok…" She scanned over the clipboard, "Rachel and Quinn are in bunk house 1 with Mikayla Snipe. Artie and Kurt are in cabin 2 with Blaine Anderson. Sam and Mike are in cabin three with Rory Flanagan. Mercedes, Tina and Harmony Smiles (Stupid, right?) are in cabin 4, Santana and Brittany are in house 5 with Sugar Motta annnnnnddddd….Finn, Puck and Jesse St James are in number 6!"

A mumble of groans or 'Cools' came from the students as they headed off to meet their room mates.

**Cabin 1: **

"Hello? Are you Mikayla Snipe?" Rachel asked politely as her and Quinn slowly stepped through the door.

Mikayla looked up from her phone, her emerald green eyes piercing and her long, blonde hair flowing around her waist, "And what are you?"

Her words stung Rachel, it's never nice to be called and 'It' or a 'Thing'.

"That 'thing' is my best friend, Rachel Berry, who is better looking and I can GUARANTEE more talented then you will ever be!"

"What are you?" Mikayla was now looking at Quinn, her scarily evil eyes judgmental, "Some kind of Barbie doll?"

"Im the barbie doll, Am i? Have you even noticed the giant watermelons growing from your chest?"

Rachel snickered at the jab, mainly because it was true.

"What are you laughing at, man hands?" MIkayla stood and Rachel noticed that she towered over her.

"Step away from her, you have your side of the room, Rach and I have ours!"

"Can you even speak?" Mikayla laughs evilly, "Or does you Body Guard to EVERYHTING for you!"

**Cabin 2: (This scene is dedicated to Gleek (random numbers) Klaine4eva. **

"Blaine?" Kurt called in his high pitch soprano, "Hello?"

Kurt almost fainted as he took in the georgeous guy before him and prayed to god he was gay.

But he looks SO masculine, nothing like Kurt.

"Hello guys, I'm Blaine Anderson!" he says iin a deep, smooth voice, their goes the gay hope….

Artie shakes his hand quickly, "Hey I'm Artie, and this is Kurt!"

"Hi Artie!" Blaine is so friendly he barely even notices the fact that the boy is disabled, "Hello Kurt!"

Kurt just stood their, staring at his hands like an idiot.

"Hello?"

Kurt shook Blaine's hand eagerly and neither of them missed the electric current that passed through.

**Cabin 3: (So RANDOM!) **

"Hello Rory?" Sam called, almost hesitant. What if the guy was like a huge big hulking guy? Or worse, if he didn't know Star Wars!

"Hello the names Rory and I don't really have any friends, so be mine?" He came out dressed in green with a strong Irish accent.

"Is he…a leprechaun?" Miike whispered to Sam.

"I don't…THINK so…."

"Ooo a rainbow!" Rory spotted and went running out to fetch his Pot 'O' Gold.

"I DO think so…."

**Cabin 4:**

"Harmony?" Mercedes called, squeezing through the narrow door frame.

"Hello!" A brunette came out smiling brightly, "You may recognize me! I've been acting since I was a fetus! An ultra-sound of me was featured on Murder She Wrote!"

"Hi! I'm Mercedes…" Mercedes, being the more confident of the two, shook Harmony's hand.

"And I'm T…tina."

Harmony frowned, "IF you wanna make it in the BIZ then you have to be rid of that awful speech impediment.

Just nodded, embarrassed.

"Now to show you JUST how talented I am, I have a show prepared. So sit back, relax and most importantly….enjoy."

**Cabin 5: **

Santana and Brittany didn't bother to announce their arrival, but just collapsed onto a bed.

"Yay, more back up for me!" A bubbly brunette squealed as she spotted the two cheerleaders.

"Excuse me?" Santana took orders from no-one.

Sugar seemed intimidated by the Latino, "I have self diagnosed aspergus, so I can pretty much say whatever I want."

"I know what type of girl you are, you are a spoiled little brat that gets by day-to-day on daddy's money. Well, listen here, no one tells me what to do, so shut your gob or Imma go ALL Lima Heights!"

Happy with her work, Satnana sat back on the bed with Britt and flicked on the TV, Sugar just stood their, slightly scared.

"So why are you at camp rock Sugar?" Brittany asked.

"I'm awesome and I wanna be a big, big star."

"No, you're are not awesome and I want you to shut your big, big mouth."

Sugar pretty much stayed quiet after that.

**Cabin 6: **

The first thing Puck and Finn heard when entering the room was singing.

They turned to see a curly haired boy tapping at an electronic keyboard, "Hello? Is it me you're looking for?"

Finn replied, thinking Jesse was talking to him, "Uh, yes."

Jesse looked up in disgust, "Oh, Hello."

"Hey bro!" Puck said, throwing his feet up on the bed.

"Get you filthy feet OFF my bed!" Jesse sneered, "Now stay quiet. I need 4 hours of practice DAILY, well I don't need it, my voice is already dazzling, but it helps."

"Um, Ok."

"Can you please STOP THAT!"

"No, I can't stop breathing man!" Puck sneered in return, "Not quite ready for hell yet."

Camp was gonna be fun!

**A/N: **Sorry if it's bad, wrote it at 1 in the morning cause I couldn't sleep! Hehehe, like this chapter, especially Quinn V. Mikayla!

Anway, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for delay, couldn't think of anything to write about! This chapter is so awful!

**Chapter 4: **

Rachel woke up to sound of birds chirping, she flung herself off the bed in the cabin and drew back the curtains to let the sunlight it.  
>Mikayla growled and threw a pillow in Rachel's direction, "Shut the curtains! It's like, midnight, or something."<br>"It's 7, early bird catches the worm!" Quinn announced after a quick glance at her clock.  
>"Ugh, what are you 70?" Mikayla Hissed.<br>"At least we're not nocturnal!" Quinn threw back.

•••

All of the glee club and there roommates, minus Puck, Mikayla and Jesse, were crowded around a table in the dinner hall for breakfast.  
>"You should see the girl! She's a monster!" Quinn was just explaining to the group the evil ways of Her roommate.<br>"God, wait till you meet Jesse. He is so stuck up." Finn rolls his eyes and stabs a fork in his eggs and bacon.  
>"Hello Frankenteen and friends." They heard a voice come up from behind and Finn turned around and groaned.<br>When Jesse neared the table, his eyes landed on Rachel and he slid into the seat next to her and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Well hello!"  
>Rachel shifted away towards Quinn but Jesse kept on following.<br>"I have a boyfriend."  
>"Isn't he up for a little competition?"<br>"There really isn't any..."  
>Finn's heart sunk at her words, so she really didn't like him at all.<br>Jesse continued flirting, god, where is Puck when it is the ONE time e would be helpful.  
>Eventually Sam's protective brotherly instinct came out and he literally carried Jesse away.<br>Finn scowled, "Introducing, Jesse St. James."

•••

"Hello and welcome to our first singing lesson!" The bright young instructed squealed.  
>"I can't believe we have to do this..." Puck said with a roll of the eye.<br>"Would you like to go first, Puckerman?"  
>"Yeah, whatever, do I have to sing showtunes?" Y<br>"Sing what ever feels comfortable!"  
>"I've got a little something in my back pocket..."<br>Puck picked up a guitar and quickly began to play, "Where it began,  
>I can't begin to knowin'<br>But then I know it's growing strong  
>Was in the spring<br>And spring became the summer  
>Who'd have believed you'd come along.<br>Hands, touchin' hands  
>Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you<br>Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good<br>I've been inclined  
>To believe they never would."<p>

Everyone was shocked at the talents of the jock and cheered for him.  
>"Thank you, thank you!"<br>"Wow! Fantastic! Who is next?" The instructor name Liz called out.  
>"I'll show them all how it's done!" Sugar squealed throwing her hands in the air, "The minute you walked in the joint<br>I could see you were a man of distinction.  
>A real big spender,<br>Good lookin', so refined.  
>Say, wouldn't you like to know<br>What's goin on in my mind?  
>Hey, big spender!<br>Spend...a little time with ME!  
>Yeah!<br>Everyone slowly clapped their hands together, shocked at how un talented some one could possibly be...  
>"Um, next...?"<br>"Sure! I'll go!" Blaine exclaimed and stood cheerfully. Kurt's heart thumped in chest as Blaine made his way to the front. What if he was awful? Or worse, better then Kurt!  
>"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down<p>

Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back."<p>

And Kurt practically fell in love with him in that moment.

Finn stood quietly and asked politely for the opportunity to sing,  
>"I cant fight this feeling any longer<br>And yet Im still afraid to let it flow  
>What started out as friendship, has grown stronger<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show

And even as I wander  
>Im keeping you in sight<br>Youre a candle in the window  
>On a cold, dark winters night<br>And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
>Ive forgotten what I started fighting for<br>Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars<br>Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore."

Finn's eyes never left Rachel's as he sang his song especially for her.

"Well, that is all we have time for today's kidlets, make sure you meet Alex at the river for your mandatory PE lesson!"  
>Rachel ran straight up to Finn after class and congradulated him on the song, "That was fabulous Finn!"<br>"Thanks, Rach. It means a lot to me!". Rachel ignored that little shiver that went down her spine as he calls her 'Rach'. "Here let me help you with your bag!"  
>"Thanks, Finn. You're so chivalrous."<p>

**A/N:** sorry about how there was SOOOOO many songs and how bad it was, this was total filler. I had writers block. Review please!


	5. HIATUS

**Sorry Guys but I'm putting this on HIATUS. Just because I find it to hard to keep up with Multi-Chapter's….im always thinking about them. I will be posting a one shot in my one shots collection every now and then so keep out for that! **

**Sorry! **

**-Rachel Gleek **


End file.
